Fan: Light and Dark
Light and Dark By:SydneyCat100 (Pre)Chapter 1-Introduction My name is Anne and I'm 18 years old.I live with my "mom" and "dad" in New Orleans.I love Chocolate,reading,and Photography.And,if you didn't already catch that I am adopted then,hear you go,I'm adopted.If you look at me,then at my parents you could tell the difference.They have green and blue eyes,I have brown eyes.They have Blond hair,I have a reddish-brownish hair color.They are short and a bit chubby,I'm tall and slender. So now you know our differences in appearance,now I will tell you our differences in personality.I love board games and love messing around with machines,they play on their phones and like machines,but don't explore them.THAT is one thing I don't get.But what are you going to do.I guess you can't solve every problem..... BUT seriously,why don't people reach out,explore above and beyond.WHY do we just sit here and do nothing but watch things happen right before our eyes.Sometimes in bed I just wish,just wish that there were someone or something that would just get me,you know?But yet again as I have heard before,be careful for what you wish for......... Chapter 2-The Wish I had a bad day.Got teased at school,my friends were absent,had a test.You know,just your regular bad day.I only have two friends.Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast.Ya,the girls in my school don't really like me at all.They just tease me that I'm a brain-i-ack.Ghost and Toast help a lot but sometimes they are a bit clueless. But we all like the same subject.Paranormal Entities.You know all the levels,the type of ghost,demon,or poltergeist.It's really fun. So anyways when I got home,as usual my mom gives me a hug."Hi honey how was school?"she asked me."Went fine mom."I replied."That's just great Hon!"she said."I'm just baking brownies,so when they are done you can eat some."she added."Ok mom."I replied. So I just went to my room and wrote in my journal.Today was terrible.I got called on in class while I was reading.Really embarrassing.People kept teasing me about it.If I were to have ONE wish it would be to have at least two people who could understand me.That's everything for today so bye. "YA!COME ON WORLD GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT! I DONT CARE ANYMORE!If you even care all I want is two things that would understand me."I yelled. And you wouldn't even believe what happened next. Chapter 3 Light I passed out.Not like from being tired or something,but like getting smacked on the head so hard you pass out.I opened my eyes.Nothing looked right,it was so twisted.After a few seconds I realized it was a dream.Everything just seemed to nice and bright. "Hello!"a voice said.It scared me so much that I jumped a couple feet back."Oh,I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"it said again."Who--Who are you?"I asked."Oh I'm sorry,I didn't introduce myself,My name is Light."Light said."Sorry,but um,where are you,exactly?"I asked."Oh,um,I'm right here."Light said. Light was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.By the looks of it,Light was a girl.She had flowing red hair that glowed golden in the sunlight.It flowed around like it was under water. She was perfectly slender,with a white sun dress on.She had a nice white smile and beautiful blue-green eyes and a perfectly shaped nose. Long story short all I did was stare in awe.Then I realized,she was floating! "You...YOU are so beautiful!"I said."Why,thank you.."she said,blushing.Then she finally said,"I think we are going to be best friends." Chapter 4 Lets get down to business "Ok,um,first things first,umm,where am I exactly Light?"I asked."You are in Sallos,Anne."She replied.".......Why am I here?"I asked."To be completely honest with you Anne,I don't know."She replied."Oh..."I said."Anyways,how do I get home?"I added."We must save Sallos."She replied."Uhhh,umm,.........Do I look like a fighter?"I said."Yes."She replied.I just started at her. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"I asked."We have to find my ummm,'friend'."she said weirdly."How do we find your friend?"I asked."Follow me."Light replied. Chapter 5 Travels She walked towards the woods.I looked at a sign next to it and it said this-The night woods Beware-and I couldn't make out the rest.But there was one thing I was sure of.This wasn't going to be easy. "Anne!,Hurry UP!"Light yelled."I'm coming,I'm coming!"I yelled back. It was dark.....obviously.Hardly could see a thing except Light."So....umm where are we heading to...I mean I don't know where your 'friend' is so...ya.....I would like to know."I said awkwardly."Oh....Yes you would wonder that.....We are heading to a place called Cleer."Light replied.I saw something dark....Something nightmarish fly right past me."What the........"I mumbled.Light was getting ahead of me.I had no time to waste. I ran to Light."We are almost out of here."Light assured me.Then I saw light.I ran towards it.We finally got out of there."FANTASTICAL!!"i yelled.With that we ran towards the meadow. '''' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Johnny Toast Category:SydneyCat100's Fan Fiction